


Fanart for Good morning, your fluffyness!

by Thette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, gabriel in duck shape, hints of sam/gabriel in the original fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: Fanart. A manipulated image of a duck on a pile of blankets.





	Fanart for Good morning, your fluffyness!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KD writes (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good morning, your fluffyness!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720475) by [KD writes (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes). 



[](http://imgur.com/CBY5xF1)

"When Dean woke him up later, Sam was curled around a mound made out of blankets, with a very smug looking duck in the middle."

**Author's Note:**

> On the Tumblr: bold-sartorial-statement.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm stretching my arty wings. Hit me up if you've got a fic that begs for an illustration.
> 
> Photo source: My own images.


End file.
